walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Omar (Video Game)
Omar is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is the cook for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Omar's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have had an interest in cooking, which could explain his role as the cook. Post-Apocalypse In the early days of the outbreak the teachers left Omar along with everyone else to fend for themselves. Marlon along with Brody took it upon themselves to keep the students safe. Omar took up the position of cooking for the group. Season 4 "Done Running" Omar is seen in the school yard, with Louis, preparing dinner for the school. Clementine and AJ can speak to them, and Omar says that the dinner is not ready yet. If they are spoken to four times, Omar will say that just because AJ is cute, doesn't mean to say that dinner will be ready any quicker. Later in the episode, he is seen when Clem confronts Marlon about the trade. When Clem appeals to Louis or Violet, he can be seen ganging up on Marlon with the rest of the school. He is shocked and horrified when AJ kills Marlon. "Suffer The Children" Omar is first seen in flashbacks that take place directly after Marlon's death. He is clearly shocked at AJ's actions, though he does not retaliate. He proposes that the school should take a vote, determining if Clementine and AJ should remain at the school, or should leave. He is seen throughout the episode mostly preparing for the upcoming Delta raid alongside the rest of the group. After Clementine spots members of Delta creeping around the school, he is brought together along with the other members of the group and given orders by Clementine. Moments later, he is suddenly shot in his left leg by Dorian, a member of Delta, sending the group into a frenzy and beginning the raid. He is immediately dragged behind cover by Clementine, where he asks her to leave him and focus on the raiders. Towards the end of the raid, it can be seen that he was kidnapped by Delta off screen alongside Aasim. Louis or Violet (Determinant) will also be captured. "Broken Toys" Omar is seen sharing a cell with Aasim when Clementine, AJ, and Violet/Louis infiltrate the ship. When Lilly reveals to the prisoners that Minerva killed Sophie, her own sister, Omar is seen looking horrified at the revelation. After Clementine escapes her cell, she frees opens the cells, releasing Violet/Louis, Omar, and Aasim. If Louis was captured in the previous episode, Omar will assist Aasim in carrying him to safety. If Violet was saved, Aasim will help carry Omar off the ship, as he appears to be injured. "Take Us Back" After Clementine and AJ get off the Delta's sinking ship, he is seen with Aasim hiding behind cover. After Clementine notices that Willy and Ruby are preparing a cart to get everyone back to the school. After Clementine kills a few walkers, Aasim helps him get into the cart with the others, sitting Omar down inside of it. Him and everyone else excluding Clementine and AJ head back to the school after the Delta's soldiers are killed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omar has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Before Marlon's death they had a neutral or positive relationship. When she checks on him while he makes dinner, he will appreciate it, but still tells her that the dinner isn't ready. If she talks to him again multiple times, he will get slightly annoyed by this. He was also amazed when Clementine brought food to the group and later brings it up when Marlon tries to pin his crimes on her, showing that he holds her in high regard for doing so. However, after Marlon gets shot by AJ, their relationship fractures, as he felt uncomfortable around her when she showed up at the funeral and sided with Mitch about a vote to kick them out. It's indicated that he was one of the five people who voted her and AJ to leave. When she comes back to the school with a wounded AJ, he is surprised but also shows concern for them. After they spend two weeks together, their relationship slowly repairs, but it's still possible that it will never be the same. When Omar gets shot in the leg during the Delta's attack, Clementine drags him to safety showing that she cares for him. Omar will then yell at her to let him lie there so she can deal with the raiders, after she saved him. When he got kidnapped by the Delta alongside Aasim and Louis/Violet, Clementine becomes determined to find them. Louis Omar seems to have a friendly relationship with Louis. The two are seen interacting in Done Running while Omar is preparing dinner, but he still gets annoyed by Louis' jokes and his "endless" story, even asking him to stop. Louis jokingly calls Omar a "perfectionist". In "Suffer The Children", the two are never seen directly interacting but it can be seen that Louis is shocked when Omar is shot in the leg before fleeing to cover. It can be assumed Louis is saddened by the fact Omar was captured if he is saved by Clementine. (Determinant) Alvin Jr. Omar seems to have had a positive view on AJ when they first met, however this is called in to question since AJ killed Marlon. The two are not seen interacting much but if Clementine speaks to Omar 4 times before dinner in episode 1 he will describe AJ as "cute" showing he had a liking to AJ. However he seems shocked and horrified when AJ shoots Marlon despite him being unarmed. When discussing the vote of kicking Clementine and AJ out he takes a neutral stance by agreeing that a vote is the best way to solve the issue. Despite seeming to have partially made up in the two week time skip in Episode 2, their relationship may never be quite the same. Marlon Omar and Marlon and never really seen interacting directly but it can be assumed he had a neutral relationship with him. Omar is devastated after finding out what Marlon had done to Brody, Sophie and Minerva putting a negative light on there relationship. Yet he attends Brody and Marlon's funeral anyway and tries to remain neutral when Mitch starts pushing a vote for Clementine an AJ to leave suggesting he still respects Marlon enough to help keep both sides under control. Brody Omar's relationship with Brody is unclear as the two never interact directly but it can be assumed they had a generally neutral or positive relationship. Omar was devastated when he found out she was killed by Marlon and later mourned her at the funeral, showing that he cared for her. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia *In an early version of the script, Omar was the one who died on the bridge in "Take Us Back", instead of Minerva. This was cut, due to the fact that Tenn would have had a more emotional reaction to Minerva dying instead of Omar. *Omar is one of three characters voiced by Keith Silverstein, the others being Yonatan and Michael. *He has the least lines out of the Ericson's Boarding School survivors. * In "Suffer the Children", Omar is the only member of the school not seen during the preparation for the Delta. ** Omar was originally going to be seen putting walker heads on spikes with Ruby, but this was cut.http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/183882201741/i-dont-want-to-come-of-as-rude-but-why-was-omar *According to Willy, Omar carries around a rabbit's foot with him. If Clementine takes it and speaks to Omar in "Broken Toys", he will say that it clearly doesn't work. *Omar is one of the seven characters that are alive at the end of Season 4, regardless of the player's choices. The others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Willy, Aasim, Ruby, and Rosie. *Omar is one of eleven characters to appear in all four episodes of Season 4, the others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Violet, Louis, Tennessee, Ruby, Willy, Aasim, Rosie, and Abel. *Omar is listed in the special thanks section of the game's credits as "The Great Chef God Omar". *Omar and Aasim can be the only teenage or young adult male characters left alive if Louis and James died *Omar is one the ten characters that are confirmed to survive the events of the game series, regardless of the players' choices. **The others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Javier García, Eleanor, Fern, Willy, Ruby, Aasim, and Rosie. References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Alive